The Hutt Kajidics
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Main Article: The Hutt Empire (The Pre-Republic Era) The Hutts are among the most notorious gangsters in the galaxy. Hailing from the swampy world of Nal Hutta, The Hutt Kajidics (As their clans are known) have their slimy hands in all kinds of criminal ventures. Unlike other crime syndicates that tend to operate behind the scenes, The Hutt Kajidics operate out in the open and claim rightful dominion over dozens of worlds. The Hutt Kajidics are the classic gangsters who not only seek wealth and power but also plunge themselves into excess and gluttony. Few pleasures are too depraved for the Hutts, and they have little care for who or what gets in their way. The Hutts rule directly over a number of worlds in a territory commonly referred to as Hutt Space. Dozens of civilized worlds in Hutt Space fall under the rulership of one or more kajidics, and some worlds outside of Hutt Space are practically, if not officially, ruled by the Hutts. When a Hutt Kajidic sets up an operation on a planet, the balance of power inevitably shifts. On worlds where there is almost no government in the first place, such as on The Outer Rim, this often means the Hutts become the true power on that world. Each Kajidic is organized like a family, with superiors and inferiors usually determined by age and power. The Hutt Kajidics employ members of all Species as underlings and are willing to hire anyone that can bring them more money or facilitate their hedonism. The Hutts make extensive use of less developed Species, such as the Nikto and the Gamorreans, but hire anyone wishing to pledge allegiance. Though The Hutt Kajidics are greedy, they are not stupid, and though many a Hutt has been undone by gluttony, most keep a watchful eye on any underlings that might show signs of too much ambition. Hutts Kajidics can be placated with bribes and flattery, and the quickest way to join a Hutt crime syndicate is to ingratiate oneself with the local Hutt crime lord. The Hutts can be allies, but they also make terrible enemies. Hutts have been known to hold a grudge and spare no expense in chasing down those who cross them. Typically they exact their revenge indirectly, by hiring bounty hunters, assassins, or mercenaries to do the dirty work. Most Hutts take great pleasure in tormenting their enemies, and more than a few follow Jabba's example in finding new "Sport" in torturing a nemesis. If a Hutt Kajidic sets its sights on a target, that target is sure to encounter thugs, lowlifes, assassins, and all manner of seedy individuals as the Hutt exacts its revenge. Hutt Kajidic Relations Below summarizes the relations of The Hutt Kajidics with other notable Affiliations. Affiliated Groups Organizations allied with The Hutt Kajidics: Unaffiliated Groups The Hutt Kajidics' relationships with unaffiliated organizations: Hutt Kajidic Units Below is a list of directories to different Hutt Kajidic Units: * Hutt Kajidic Heroic Units * Hutt Kajidic Nonheroic Units * Hutt Kajidic Vehicles Category:Affiliations